Bloody Chaos
by Twozulz
Summary: Prompted by a post on Tumblr, as all of my stories seem to be nowadays. The Doctor deals with his companions' special time of month and all of what this time entails. Nine/Rose, Ten/Rose, Martha/Ten, Donna/Ten, Eleven/River, and Amy/Rory/Eleven all included. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**First, I would like to thank everyone on Tumblr who stuck with me through this process. I know it took a while to actually come to light (I said I'd do this back in late December, whoops), but I really appreciate you all for dealing with my inconsistencies. It means a lot. **

**Secondly, yes, I would like to mention that I am a girl and I wanted to put some of my own experiences into this. I tried to write about periods as well as I could from the different vantage points of the New Who companions, but I'm sure I messed up quite a few things as that subject isn't exactly usually mentioned on the show. So please bear with me through that, and if you have any roaring complaints I'd appreciate the time you could take to PM me about how I could have done something better instead of leaving flaming reviews.**

**Honestly, just please understand that I am in no way trying to offend anyone by this fic. Periods were just a subject I thought was not brought up a lot and would be fun to combine with the characters I love so much from this show. Thank you very much. And now we'll start with Nine and Rose, because come on, everyone wishes they could have been together for a little bit longer, right? Enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

It was a morning after the crew had accidentally gotten themselves caught up in a Mayan human sacrifice. Having just narrowly escaped, they were all understandably exhausted, with only Rose and the Doctor feeling up in the morning to having breakfast. Jack was snoozing and claimed he wanted to do so all day long, and they knew that it was best to not disturb him unless they wanted to hear embarrassing sexual innuendos the whole entire day. So they left him alone, and after breakfast (where Rose had funnily eaten an entire chocolate bar, which the Doctor had thought was abnormal for her) the alien and his blonde friend had gone into the control room to brainstorm plans for the day.

"And I was thinking-" the ninth regeneration of the man in the leather jacket bounced and smiled, flitting around the controls of the brilliant yet maddening machine around him, "That today we would go see the diamond waterfalls of Adamas. It's absolutely beautiful there, one of the top tourist destinations in the Horsehead Nebula! Or, we could see a real live gladiator fight at the Flavian Ampitheatre. Titus always had a soft spot for me, you see." The Doctor looked for agreement and awe from his female companion, as the male one was doing who knows what. "What do you think Rose?"

Silence. And still, after seconds of waiting, he still received no answer. The man frowned and shook his head, searching for her around his area of the TARDIS console. This wasn't like her. She was always right next to him when they were planning an adventure. What was the matter? So he called again. "Rose Tyler! Does that sound alrigh'?"

However, amidst the cacophony of his rambling, the Time Lord had failed to realize that his blonde friend was sprawled over the captain's chair, looking very much in pain. Once he found her, he put his hands on his hips. "Rose, that's the captain's chair. As in, captains only?" He smiled at his own joke, only to be glared at by her. "Oh come on, you have to admit that was funny!"

Rose gave a scowl that could have scared a fleet of Daleks away, standing up and brushing off her pants. "No, it wasn't. And I have better things to do than go see the diamonds of whatever-not planet, if you don't mind." As she said her flippant comment, she walked up the stairs towards the other ends of the TARDIS. "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me, though I don't see why you would."

The Doctor charged up the stairs next to her, catching on to her pace. "What happened to all the adventures you said you wanted to have?" he commented, trying desperately to get her to look him in the eyes.

The girl shrugged. "That was yesterday, things change. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." She grabbed the handle to the bathroom door.

Though he obviously felt uncomfortable with doing so, the man stepped in front of her, blocking Rose from getting a good grip on the handle and pulling it open. "And why do you need to go to the bathroom? You just went after breakfast!"

"I just do." She replied, trying to claw around the Doctor to reach the handle. "It's none of your business."

"Are you sick?"

"No!"

"You do seem a bit flustered." He stated, staring at her face with concern.

"I'm fine! Now go away!" She again failed in getting to the door.

"Do you I need to take you to sickbay?"

"No! Doctor, go away!"

"Rose Tyler, I am not leaving until you tell me what is going on!" The Time Lord flew his hands up in the air. "Because obviously there's something!"

Rose sighed, stepping back from her position of trying to open the bathroom door, giving up. It was no use. The Doctor was much more physically stronger than her. Especially in this time in her life. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to swear to not make fun of me."

He cocked his head. "An' why would I make fun of you?"

The woman looked down at his feet. "You see… I'm on my period." She looked up to see his face, expecting an expression of horror or disgust. Instead, the man just looked confused. "Oh come on!" Rose smirked. "You have to know what that is, being a big scary time traveler."

The Doctor glanced at her, a confused look still on his face. "No, I don't. Your period? A little vague, to be honest, don't you think?" he questioned.

Rose tried again. "Okay… well, I'll find another name." She twisted nervously on the balls of her feet. "A menstrual cycle. You know what that is, right?"

The Time Lord still looked dumbfounded. "Your what cycle?"

"Oh, come on, you're not going to make me go into more detail! You're just mocking me now!" the companion cried, exasperated.

The Doctor was getting annoyed too. Why did Rose know something he didn't? Why did a stupid ape know more than he did? Why? "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SANITY IS A MENSTRUAL CYCLE?" he shouted for the entire TARDIS to hear in a fit of anger.

That was it for Rose. Her cramps were feeling even worse, she felt like she was going to bloody bleed her pants off, everything around her felt like an emotional rollercoaster, and she was stranded on a sentient time machine with an alien that didn't even know what a period was. "I DON'T HAVE A BABY SO MY UTERUS HAS SHED IT'S BLOODY, AND YES I MEAN LITERALLY, BLOODY LINING A FETUS AND I AM NOW BLEEDING FROM MY BLOODY VAGINA AND I NEED TO GET INTO THE BLOODY BATHROOM RIGHT NOW, DOCTOR!" she screamed, instantly regretting what she'd said.

The man's face was now in the utter look of horror that she had expected all along. He turned toward her, his mouth open agape like a flounder. "You bleed… where?"

"My vagina. Come on, don't tell me that "Time Ladies" or whatever never did that," Rose sighed, hoping that soon this embarrassing questioning would be done and she could head off and relieve her pain.

"No, of course not, we didn't evolve from stupid apes! We're much more clean than… that," the Doctor cried, still looking astonished. He twitched around nervously, but he was obviously still furious.

"Well," the girl screamed, her own fury suddenly coursing through her at this accusation like never before, "Maybe, if you wanted a Time Lady to be with you so badly, you should have thought a bit more when you decided to kill your own race!"

The Doctor's features froze in shock, and Rose immediately regretted what she had just sad. His mouth opened and closed, as if the man at the same time wanted to throw back another hurtful comment, but yet couldn't disagree with what had just been told to him.

But the worse part of looking at him were his eyes. The human shuddered at the sight of them. They seemed so deep and full of sadness- a vulnerability that Rose had hardly had a glimpse of from this rough-and-tumble man. She couldn't look at them.

And yet she couldn't apologise, some stupid bit of pride preventing her from taking back the harsh words she had said to one of her best friends. So, instead of confronting him, Rose quickly pointed over her left shoulder. "I'll- I'll be in my room if you need me. Though I don't see why you would," she stammered, as the girl quickly lef the scene, not wanting to look at the saddened man behind her.

When Jack sat up in bed later that day, the main thing that struck him was the lack of noise around the place. Sure, it was nice not to wake to the threatening voice of someone about to kill him, or one of his friends screaming, But to hear no shrieks of laughter as the TARDIS jostled about, nos whispers of exciting plans for the day, was just as worrisome. As quickly as he could, Jack Harkness put on a simple t-shirt and sweats and made his way to the console room.

The surprisingly empty room caused the ex-Time Agent to worry even more. Instead of the usual sight of Rose and the Doctor laughing and teasing the other, there was just the Doctor hovering over the TARDIS controls, looking like a shadow of his former self.

"Hey Doc," Jack started as he walked towards the man from a side entrance. "Where' Rose? I thought you two were thinking of going to Adamas, correct?" the man stated, glancing at the Doctor, yet seeing no change in his expression.

He moved closer to the Time Lord in order to be nearer to him. Though he usually would have made this act seem flirtatious to fluster and annoy the man, he made no effort of that now. Though maybe he had only known the Doctor for a short while, eh was still his friend, and Jack wanted to help him. "Doctor, he pressed gently again. "Where's Rose? Is she alright?"

Finally, the Doctor moved, the alien sighing as he pushed himself off the controls. "She's fine. But mad at me. Got all upset about me not knowing what a-" He gulped, not knowing if such a private, woman, human thing could be mentioned now. But he decided to go ahead, yet stammering over his words. "A-a period was."

And though Jack felt the need to comfort the Time Lord, he couldn't help but laughing. Almost wheezing, the human got out, "You didn't- what?" as he chuckled, doubling over even more.

The Doctor, however, did not find this as amusing. "What's so funny, Harkness?" he demanded.

The ex-Time Agent quickly regained his composure, patting the baffled alien on the shoulder. "A girl can be difficult on her period, Doctor. It's not unusual. I mean, how'd you feel if you had cramps and blood coming out of your privates just because you didn't have a baby?"

The Doctor shook his head in response. "I'd hate it. But Jack, she said-" he continued, still visibly upset, that vulnerability back again which the human didn't see from this gruff miser most of the time.

"I'm sure anything Rose said to she but meant in the heat of the moment. Emotions are tricky for everyone, especially girls, and even more so when your hormones are wacked out." He looked the alien in the eyes. "But Rose is your friend, Doctor, and I know for a fact that she'd hate to see you upset by something she didn't really mean to say long term." He stepped away from the man. "I'm sure if you just go talk to her, you two will work something out." Jack shoved the Time Lord playfully towards the edge of the console room. "Go get 'em, tiger."

The Doctor walked a few steps, obviously nervous but still determined. He glanced back at the human. "You know Captain, you might not be so bad."

"Buy me a drink first, then we'll talk," Jack replied as he silently chuckled and went back to his room.

Rose groaned in agony. These cramps seemed to be tearing every part of her body apart. And the pain of seeing her friend hurt- by her own stinging statements- made her not feel much better.

Why had she been so utterly stupid? She knew how much mention of the Time War bothered him. So why hadn't she just kept her thoughts to herself. Rose sighed for what seemed like the hundred-thousandth time. This mental inner turmoil sure wasn't helping her physical pain.

But then she heard a knock at the door.

At first Rose ignored it, not wanting anyone to see her in this present state. But as the rapping became louder, she picked herself up and opened the entryway. And there stood the Doctor.

An immediate slew of words wanted to fly from the human girl's mouth as she tried to apologise. "Doctor, I-"

He shushed her. "No, Rose. Don't talk." The alien exhaled nervously, jittery. "I'm sorry if I humiliated you. I didn't want or mean to."

Rose smiled despite the agony at this sweet gesture. "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have mentioned anything about-"

"It's okay. You didn't mean it. I'd be cranky and snappish too if my bloody vagina was bleeding," he cracked a grin. She giggled at this, the laughter obviously brightening up the Time Lord's face.

"Oh," the man continued, pulling something out of his jacket- a Hershey milk chocolate bar. "I wanted to give this to you."

And then something happened that was just as surprising as the gift he had given to her. The alien was embraced in a huge hug, blonde, wonderful hair falling in his face. Smiling, the old traveller heard a beautiful whisper- "Thank you, Doctor."

And giving a "your welcome" back, the Doctor squeezed the girl even harder.

Cause this was the Doctor and Rose Tyler. As it should be. And he never, ever wanted to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**And now onto Ten and Rose, the cutest couple in the universe. Just a little but of some nice friendship fluff. Hope you enjoy again!**

* * *

In his next regen eration he was a bit more prepared. Once Rose had mentioned after the alien found her moaning that it was "her special time of month", the Doctor had immediately rushed out of the room, bringing back one of her favourite chocolate bars and a glass of water with a tiny pill. "Like Advil, but a quicker, 51st century version," he had said.

What Rose thought was even cuter than all of this doting was how he propped up the pink and yellow pillows of the bed around her, making sure she was comfortable. Surveying his work proudly after he felt everything was situated, the Doctor stated, 'Well, I hope you're all comfortable now. If you don't mind, I was just going to do a routine maintenance check on the TARDIS. So I'll be best be off." But the man stopped himself from turning around because of the pleading look on his companion's face. "What?" he questioned.

Rose Tyler's tongue caught between her teeth in that wonderful way of hers. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the girl. He watched her closely as her mouth opened and she began to talk. "Nothing. But you know what'd make me really happy, Doctor?"

The alien cringed nervously. This couldn't lead anywhere good. "Y-yes Rose?" he stammered.

An even cheekier grin erupted on the human's face. "Would you just snuggle up to me in here? It's actually cold." She moved her sheets around as if to make more of a point.

"But Rose, I-" the Doctor began, twitching his hands.

"Please?" his companion whimpered, her eyes marvellously like a little golden retriever puppy.

And in the end, it was the puppy eyes that defeated him. Groaning, the alien made it over to Rose's bed and positioned himself next to her, awkwardly putting his hand on her knee.

For a few minutes, the pair just enjoyed their collective body heat in the bed, trying the come up with things to say to each other. Suddenly, Rose opened her mouth, breaking the silence. "You know," she started, looking guilty, "I never really apologised to you for saying that thing about your race the last time this happened." The Time Lord began to open his mouth, but the girl shushed him. "And I know it must be hard," she said, distress obviously in her voice. "To travel alone, knowing you're last of your kind in the universe." Now Rose reached around the man's torso, though by her expression it must of hurt.

However, the human girl held on, and whispered the rest of her message in his ear. "But just know that I'm never leaving you." And then gradually, slowly, she relaxed her head on his shoulder and sunk further into his slim body.

And as she fell into a deep sleep in his arms, the Doctor couldn't help but think about that forever with Rose Tyler.

As it should be.


	3. Chapter 3

**I found Martha particularly hard to write as she definitely had a tricky relationship with the Doctor what with him being enveloped in the Rose leaving business still, but I really hope I did her justice.**

* * *

Martha Jones breathed in and out, trying to calm her nerves. But the pain she was feeling wouldn't go away, and the girl sighed in frustration. How she hated menstrual cycles. They were literally a bloody hell.

But if there was one thing Martha didn't want to be happening besides this period, it was the time traveller she was now exploring the universe with to walk in on her. The human never, ever wanted that silly man to see she was in agony. Martha would never get over looking so terrible in front of someone she admired so much.

However, luck was not on her side as the Doctor knocked on her door only seconds later. A sickening feeling in her stomach as the girl realised she was still in her nightclothes and hardly presentable, the Time Lord walked in of his own accord, shock on his face as he looked down at the tangled body of one Martha Jones.

"Martha," he gasped in shock, obviously looking for words. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course," the girl replied, putting on the best smiling face she could. "Just a bit of pain. Must've torn a muscle yesterday running or something," she quickly lied.

The Doctor didn't buy it though, as a look of disbelief passed over his features. "That doesn't look like the sort of position you'd take to make a leg muscle feel better." The man folded his arms. 'Now really, what's the matter?"

Martha sighed, still continuing to fib. "Then I must just have stomach cramps or something." The human gazed upwards to the alien, but his face now had an expression of epiphany, immediately making the girl apprehensive. "What're you thinking, Doctor?"

"Martha Jones," the Doctor said, his features still stuck in shock and wonder. He slowly raised his finger at her and pointed. "Are you on your period?"

Realising she'd been caught and there was no escape now, the human doctor immediately groaned, nodding her head. The girl was absolutely sure the mickey was going to be teased out of her.

However, what happened next surprised her. The Time Lord instantly gave a shout, exclaiming, "Why didn't you tell me so?" In astonishment, Martha almost convulsed at how hurriedly the man pushed her back into the covers, going on and on about what she might need.

"I'll go get some painkillers and a cup of tea," the Doctor rattled. He then eyed her. "And if you want to eat anything to make you feel better, just ask. Chocolate, bananas, custard, Jammy Dodgers, Jelly Babies…" The alien beamed as he saw the happy face of his companion when he mentioned the gelatine snack. "You like Jelly Babies?"

"They were my favourite as a kid," Martha replied.

"Jelly Babies coming right up then," the alien grinned, rushing out of the room to gather all the needed supplies to make the girl healthy and happy again.

In a short amount of time, Martha was piled over with gifts and goodies the Doctor hoped would make her feel well. Slowly, savouring the taste as she sipped her tea, she glanced inquisitively at the Time Lord. "How'd you know that I was on my period?"

The man leaned back against the wall, ready to tell his story. "Rose went through one once or twice," he began, not noticing the slightly crestfallen look on Martha's face as he mentioned his previous companion. The Doctor continued on, chuckling, "And I suppose if I'm going to be called 'The Doctor' I have to utilise the title some of the time."

Martha laughed at this too, soon returning to her usual calm demeanour and gazing up at that wonderful man. "Well, I'm just surprised you cared, to be honest. Most blokes just laugh off a woman's period," she said.

The alien grinned cheekily. "Don't worry, Martha, I'm not going to dismiss blood coming out of your body as trivial." Moving towards the door, the man slowly turned off the lights in the room. "Now get some rest, Miss Jones." And just as he was about to close the entryway off, he heard a faint whisper come from the already sleepy girl. "Thank you Doctor," the tired human whispered.

And as the Time Lord finally shut the door behind him, he muttered a thank you in reply to this Martha Jones. Because maybe, it wouldn't be so awful to travel with her after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**I went more with the flamboyant Donna than I probably should have, and I'm pretty sure the Doctor would never actually do this, but the idea just kind of came to my head and I started writing. Remember, reviews and favourites and follows are always great!**

* * *

The Doctor was frightened, and not for the common reasons he mostly was. He was scared because the TARDIS was quiet.

Too quiet.

Normally, most people would dismiss this as a silly fear. However, when you travelled with Donna Noble, nothing became so silent. And it was not hard to find the loud ginger usually.

But for over an hour, the Time Lord had been searching for his companion with no luck. She wasn't in the library, in the console room, the kitchen, her own room, or even in the swimming pool. The man just hoped she hadn't lost herself in the attic. Lord knows what was up there.

So he kept yelling, turning corners and corridors. 'Donna!" he shouted, hoping to hear a sarcastic remark thrown back at him. But there was none.

The Doctor groaned. He supposed he still had other places to look.

* * *

Meanwhile, that same Donna Noble was being smart. She had needed space for what she had to do, not wanting interference from a certain nosy spaceman. So the woman had travelled to the furthest bathroom she could find in the blasted time machine, hoping to do her business there.

The human sighed. Her cramps hurt more than ever as she stood over the toilet, and if the woman could've she would've screamed a thousand curse words right then and there to take her mind at least a little bit off the pain. But she couldn't let the Doctor know where she was, so the woman groaned lowly as the cramps subsided a bit and she finally able to sit down a bit on the commode.

* * *

The Doctor could feel it. He was close, so close now. If he could just walk a little but further, the man knew he could find her and save her from whatever terrible trap she was in. He knew it.

And then suddenly, after turning what seemed like the gazillionth corner, the alien saw a tiny room with the light on.

Rushing to it, the Doctor knocked on the door. "Donna?" he called. "Are you in there?" the man continued.

Nothing. He tried again. "Donna, are you alright?" The Time Lord rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door now.

Suddenly, he heard a subtle shriek come from the room. The Doctor was coming to grow nervous now. "Donna! I'll be there in just a minute! Don't worry!" Slowly breathing calmly, he backed away from the door. Though he might be old, that didn't mean he didn't have any strength left. And the screams of protest coming from within the locked room spurned him on even more.

But when he barged down the door, the Doctor didn't find any damsel in distress. Instead, he found Donna Noble pulling up her trousers.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF ALL BLOODY GOODNESS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The woman shouted at him, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I'm- I'm sorry," the Time Lord tried to utter back. "I thought- I thought you were in distress!"

"IN DISTRESS?" Donna shrieked, "What kind of distress do you think I'd be in in a bathroom, you pervert?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I head you moaning! I didn't know what was going on!" the man exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

The woman stepped closer to him, getting in his face. "You know what was going on?" she seethed in anger. "I'm on my bloody period! I was bleeding from my privates! I think I was going to moan in there somewhere!"

The Doctor's face fell, his features caught between disgust and sympathy. "Oh Donna-" he began.

"That's right, you better be 'Oh, Donna-ing' me," the woman stated, crossing her arms.

The alien pointed over his shoulder. "I have painkillers if you need them, honestly! Just look in the top cupboard in the kitchen!" he tried to amend as he saw the woman starting to walk the other way.

"Finally, something helpful," she muttered, turning to look at him like a mother scolding her child, pointing her finger. "And if there's one lesson I want you to learn from this spaceman," the woman began. "It's to never, ever knock down a bathroom door again." Then finally, for good, she sighed walking down the corridor to get a much-needed painkiller.

Donna Noble went on to become the saviour of the entire universe, the most important woman in all creation. She taught so many things to the civilisations that she met, telling and showing them stories of compassion and kindness.

But if there was one thing that was totally ingrained in the Doctor's mind forever by this woman, it was never to barge into a bathroom. 'Cause you never know what lovely surprises you might end up finding.


	5. Chapter 5

**I meant to write another fluff fic as with Ten and Rose with Eleven and River, but I'd just watched the Silence in the Library with my friend and whoops I went angsty. I don't even know why I do this to myself... **

* * *

It was one of those reckless nights that the Eleventh Doctor loved the most about his travels throughout the universe. Oh, the man was sure that he had aroused suspicion from the Ponds earlier that evening when he had rushed them to bed (and yes, he had replied, they still had to use the bunk beds), but the Time Lord had a very important event coming up for him.

He had a date.

And not just any date, because he had been on a lot, though he didn't always care to admit it. The alien had no idea how he got himself into so much lovey-dovey problems with the human race, but it happened. But this date was special, because this outing was one with his wife, River Song.

"River!" he called up the TARDIS console stairs. "Are you almost ready? We need to figure out where we're going soon so I have sufficient time to put the coordinates into the TARDIS!" The Doctor loved that about his dates. While other partners usually wanted a structured evening, River was always ready for an adventure on a whim as he was.

For some reason, it took a little time before he heard an answer. Following a sound that the Time Lord could only define as a heaving sigh, he heard his wife call back, "Just a moment, sweetie! I'm having a bit of problems with the dress."

Blowing air out of his mouth in frustration, the Doctor fiddled with the numerous controls on the console, occasionally trying to see his reflection in the glass so he could make sure that his bowtie was straight. His patience was slowly slipping away, and finally after what seemed like ages, the man heard a voice come from the top of the stairs. "How do I look?" River asked.

Gazing up, the alien's jaw almost dropped in wonder. River's hair looked like it had been permed, so it was even more curly and blonde, and her face somehow shown with a light that surely couldn't be natural. But the most amazing thing about his wife's appearance, the Doctor thought, was the beautiful black dress she wore, flowing down and shimmering like the blackness of space.

He took her hand when she reached the bottom. "Gorgeous as ever," the Time Lord replied, kissing her hand. The man grinned as she giggled childishly at the gesture.

The Doctor made his way over to the console with River behind him, immediately starting to pull the levers and push the buttons of his beloved TARDIS. "So," he breathed, excitement already starting to course through his veins. "Where do you think we should go next, dear? The Lost Moon of Poosh? Well, not so lost now, considering I found it," he chuckled to himself.

However, the man heard no reply from his sweetheart. "River?" he questioned nervously, scooting a little more around the console in order that he could see her fully from the side she was on.

The sight that the Doctor saw startled him. His wife was bent over the controls, her breathing laboriously raggedy as if she was winded from a good run. "River?" the man said again, putting his hand on her back, "Are you okay?"

River shot up, her husband's hands falling abruptly off her back as she made such a quick gesture. "Yeah, fine. Just-" His wife smiled tentatively, gazing into the almost scarily deep eyes of the Time Lord. The woman didn't like mentioning what she was going through; as she knew he'd had bad experiences with it in the past. "It's my special time of month." River finally stated, hoping she hadn't fully scarred him for life.

"Oh," the alien said, backing off a bit in his nervousness of the subject. "I'm sorry. That must hurt." He awkwardly looked around the console room, obviously trying to find something to talk about. The Doctor glanced toward his wife again. "Do you need some painkillers?" he began, suddenly talking in a stream of words. "Or some tea? Water? Blankets? Jelly babies? Cause frankly, I've had people who liked all four-"

He found his wife's finger placed on his mouth in a shush motion. "One step ahead of you sweetie," she said. "I've taken a painkiller. I should be better in just a few minutes. The wonders of 51st century medication and all."

"Right, right of course," the Time Lord muttered, slipping back to the controls of his time machine. The man stared down for a minute. "Any other news you haven't told me yet?" he smiled jokingly, taking in the beauty that was River Song.

What the Doctor wasn't expecting was for River to actually have a reply to his question. "Yes, actually," his wife said, beginning to touch some of the controls herself to prepare the TARDIS for take-off. "I don't know if you knew this sweetie, what with our messed-up timelines and all-" The alien smirked at this statement, with River throwing him a warning glance before continuing. "But I may not be available for a while. The Foreman-Lux archaeological team I got accepted to- we're heading for our mission to the Library tomorrow." The woman grinned at him. "Just saying that I don't think the archaeological society would be too pleased if you whisked me off for a midnight date in the middle of an expedition."

Though instead of seeing the congratulatory features of her husband's face that she was expecting, River saw a sort of deep sadness that she didn't see very often in the ancient Time Lord. "What?" she asked, as she was worried for him. "Did I say something wrong?"

The pain in his eyes only lasted for a moment as the woman saw him grin again. "No, nothing wrong at all," he said. "That's very exciting, River. I'm so happy for you. In fact," the man started, gazing at her cheerfully. "I think you should choose where you'd like to go tonight. Anywhere in the universe, you know."

The Doctor beamed as he saw River's face light up. "Oh, Doctor!" his wife said, her coming around the controls to throw a hug around his neck, "Thank you!" For a moment, she just looked at him, obviously a million ideas floating through her mind about where they could go, and then her face lighted up even brighter as she thought of her idea.

"I know where I want to go now," River began, brimming with excitement. "Will you take me to the Singing Towers of Darillium, sweetie? You've promised for so long, and I know it's hard to find the time to arrive at the exact moment that they sing, but I'd absolutely love it."

And grinning back, he typed in the coordinates and pulled back the flight lever. "Off we go then!"

But nobody noticed amidst River's laughter the tear that fell from the Time Lord's eye.

* * *

River gasped as she saw for the first time the tall, beautiful spirals that spread out before her. The crystalline glass of the structures seemed to dance with a million colours that reflected on the miraculously blue lake below them on the hill they had climbed in order to view the spectacle. "Oh, isn't it wonderful?" she exclaimed with glee.

The Doctor nodded in agreement as he set down the picnic blanket for them both to lie on. "One of the most spectacular scenes in all the cosmos, everyone says. I think I can finally concur." He smiled as his wife chuckled at this and spread herself down on the mat, gesturing the alien to do so as well.

For a minute, the couple sat down in peaceful bliss, savouring the other's company. Then the man spoke up. "Now River, I want to know, where exactly did you get that marvellous dress? Surely something that extravagant is not something you got while studying for your archaeology professorship."

The woman smiled, patting the material. "Do you like it?" she replied cheekily, looking at him for a second. Then her head went back up to glance at the beautiful stars above them. "I got it from Amy, actually. Used to be part of her kissogram wardrobe. She said it fit me now more than her." River sighed, obviously remembering the event with fondness. "Good ol' mum."

The Doctor gazed over at River, trying to figure out what to say in these last moments. She was so beautiful- he couldn't deny that. And though the alien knew he'd probably bump into her somewhere again in his time-stream, he couldn't help thinking that this was the day. This was the day he lost her. The last time he'd ever truly know her. The last time before her death in the Library on that blasted day. He wished that he could tell his wife everything. Oh, the Time Lord hoped so badly that this time, maybe, he could actually rewrite the story in the book of the universe, so that he and River would be together.

But he knew it was not to be.

He glanced at her again, taking in all her features. Remembering the way her beautiful curly hair fell on her shoulders, the freckles on the bridge of her nose, the angel's kiss on her left cheek. It was a while before the man finally responded to his wife. "Your mum loves you River, as so do I," the Doctor finally choked out, worried that he was about to cry from all the emotions swirling around him.

"Why thank you sweetie," she replied almost haphazardly, as she continued to look at the stars.

The Time Lord wanted to scream, but he knew he had to be calm and that he needed to get her attention fast. It was only a few minutes more until the towers would sing, and the man wanted River to be completely immersed in the beautiful song. He took her wrist. "River, there's something I'd like to give you, actually."

"Oh? What is it?" the woman answered curiously.

Solemnly, the Doctor took out the screwdriver he had been working out for so long, placing it in his wife's now outstretched hands. "My screwdriver," he simply said.

River looked at him, alarmed. "What's the meaning of this?" she exclaimed, showing her husband what he had handed her as if she wanted him to have it back. "Don't you need it?"

"I can always get a new screwdriver," the man replied. Seeing from her facial expression that this answer was clearly not what she was looking for, he sighed, touching her face. Her beautiful, innocent, face that had gone through so much and yet still stayed pure. "River," he began. "The truth is, I know I'm not going to be seeing you for quite a while, and I wanted to let you know that I love you. Forever, with all of my hearts." He was not going to cry tonight. Not right now, right in front of her. He had to stay strong. "And I just wanted to remind you that I do, through this." He smiled at her. "And who knows," he grinned amidst his sadness, realising the bitter irony of his own words. "Maybe it might come in handy someday."

And before the alien knew it, he was immersed in a gigantic hug, his wife's curly hair cascading down his shoulders. "Thank you," the Doctor heard her breathe, and the man embraced her tighter, wondering how he would ever let go.

Soon, the beautiful towers erupted with song, and just like the Time Lord had wanted River seemed completely immersed in the haunting melody. The grin he felt on his face hurt him more than anything else ever had as he slowly realised that history was unfolding.

Because the towers were singing, and he was crying. Crying silently.

And this silently crying child couldn't ever be saved.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really think that this could be the possibly most offensive part of all, but I just kind of wanted to write a clueless Rory and Eleven and this popped out. Plus it was ten at night when I wrote this too so I guess you can blame it on that. Anyways, enjoy, and remember that R&R (reading and reviewing) will help me to know what I can improve on in the future. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this terrible fic, haha.**

* * *

Amy Pond slunk her way across the TARDIS console room, purse in hand, creeping quietly. The woman was so close to freedom, with the front door of the time machine being only a few metres away. Even though she was on her period and her cramps felt like hell, she couldn't deny the sweet feel of freedom She could feel it, smell it, almost taste it when-

"Pond, what on earth are you doing?" she heard an inquisitive voice ask behind her.

Amelia cursed as she registered the damn voice in her brain. Why on earth did her stupid Raggedy Man never sleep? But whether she liked it or not, she was caught, and she had to make up some good excuse. "Um, just going out for a midnight run?" the woman replied, immediately realising how dumb that must have sounded. She never ran in less her life was in danger from some hostile alien the crew had met, which tended to happen a lot if you travelled with the Doctor.

"Amy," the woman heard a mocking tone come from the Time Lord's mouth. "Tell me, where are you really going?"

She finally turned around, facing the idiot bowtie-wearing alien that stood in front of her. "Shopping!" the woman replied, finally cracking. "I have to go shopping at the grocery store for some very important… groceries!"

Her raggedy man clearly didn't buy this. "Important groceries?" he muttered, curious. "Didn't you just eat dinner four hours ago? And didn't I see you also sneaking that Jammy Dodger out of the cabinet so how possibly could you be hungry if-"

The alien was wearing down Amy's patience. "Look, Doctor," she said, stepping closer to stare him intimidatingly in the face. "I have to go shopping. Now don't ask why, or for what, but I need to. Now, if you don't mind," the woman skipped off back towards the front door. "I really must be going, as you did say that that Safeway closed at nine."

Amy's hand was on the door when she felt the man turn her back to face him again. "But what are you buying, Pond?" he exclaimed with the petulance of a seven-year-old child. "I want to know!"

"Doctor!"

"Amelia!"

"DOCTOR-"

The pair's shouting match was broken by the sound of a sleepy voice up the TARDIS console stairs. "What's the entire ruckus about?" Rory Williams groaned tiredly, washing sleep out of his eyes as he stepped down toward the console. As his wife's face came into view, he looked surprised. "Amy?" The centurion whirled around to see the Doctor. "Doctor?" he gasped, even more shocked. "What's going on?"

"That's something I was hoping you could tell me, Rory," the Time Lord huffed, glaring at Amy. "She's going out to buy some groceries, but she won't say what!"

"Amy," her husband approached her, clearly worried because of the Doctor's words. "What are you buying? I thought you were full from dinner."

"Rory, it's nothing, honestly." She patted his head as if this would be a consoling measure to make him shut up. "Just please explain to the Doctor that I really must be going now!"

"But Amy-" Now both of her boys were moaning now, and the woman felt herself snap.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell ya both if you'll just shut up!" she shouted, her Scottish accent becoming even more incoherent. Immediately, the two men quieted and she took a deep breath. "I have to go to the convenience store to get tampons, okay?"

The two males were stunned into silence, Rory more frightened and the Doctor just confused. It was the Time Lord that eventually broke the silence. "What- what are tampons, Pond?"

Amy sighed glancing at her husband for consolidation. "Rory, please don't tell me I have to explain this."

The centurion looked at her in shock. "Well I'm not telling him either!"

"WHAT ARE TAMPONS?" the Doctor practically shrieked, obviously confused as to why the subject seemed so secretive.

"THEY CLEAN UP VAGINA JUICES!" Amy screamed back out of frustration. Oh well, it was the explanation at the top of her head.

The alien looked at her, his face one of epiphany and shock. "You're- on your period?"

And just as she was about to reply, Amelia fell to the ground in utter agony. Bloody cramps. The Doctor and her husband just stared at her as she moaned, curling up into a ball on the ground. She was sure she looked ridiculous, but this pain was terrible. "Well don't just stand there ya morons!" the woman screamed as another wave of agony washed over her. Rory immediately rushed to her side, and the Doctor shouted that he was going to run and get tissues.

In a few short minutes, the Time Lord was back, clutching a full handful of tissues in his hands. Frantically, he threw them as quickly as he could towards her vaginal area without getting twenty yards next to her, sort of like a ring toss. "CLEAN UP THE JUICE!" the man screamed, as Amy groaned in embarrassment.

Slowly, the pain began to subside, and by leaning on Rory the woman was able to get back up at a steady pace. Finally standing in front of her obviously scarred for life boys, she nodded her head importantly. "Now, if I presume your current mental status correct, you'll let me go to the grocery store now, correct?" Amy Pond stated, looking back and forth between the two men. And almost as soon as she had said those words, Rory was already escorting her out the door, with the Doctor having the entryway already open for her.

And as she stepped down onto the grass and walked briskly towards the Safeway, the woman couldn't help grinning at the escapades of her silly, silly boys.

* * *

**So there you have it, the very end of this. Again as I said first handedly, I'm very sorry for any inconsistencies in my writing and the not well-developed characters and for even writing on this tricky subject. I hope you all will forgive me. Hopefully some new chapters of my other fanfics will be out soon, including A Lonely Child, Wide Awake, Just a Programme, and even two bonus chapters to my previous one-shot The Fifth Psychiatrist! That's gives you something to look forward too, right? Haha. So yet again, thank you very much for reading this, I hope you found it acceptable!**


End file.
